Always
by DancingQueen07
Summary: He cheated and she left. What is a man to do? Song fic. SesshxSango then SangoxMiroku and SesshxOC


Hello everyone! I have a cute little diddy of a one shot here for you! It will be in two parts with two different songs. I have serious writers block on my other story and this popped into my head while listening to a song. Well I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song "Always" or Bon Jovi. daydreamsdrools I'm sorry what was I saying? Never mind on with the story!

ALWAYS

Sesshomaru's POV

"Sango please listen to me! I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it Sesshomaru I will never forgive you. You cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. How am I supposed to forgive you? Sesshomaru I loved you with all my heart and you take it and shatter it to pieces."

"I already told you I was drunk when I did it."

"It doesn't matter if you were drunk or sober because you did it anyway. I'm sorry but I must go."

"Sango wait, I love you don't go."

She just turned her head and looked at me with tears running down her face. I always hated it when she would cry. This time it was my fault she was crying. She left me. I can't believe she left me. Of course I would leave me too if I did what I did. I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me because I can't control myself. I'm going to miss her. Now what do I do.

A few months later.

I had to go to the doctor with Matsui, my new girlfriend, for an ultrasound. She is now four months pregnant and we are having a little girl. I should be happy but I'm not. I can't stop thinking about her.

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

I was actually fine until I saw her a couple of days ago at a party Inuyasha was throwing. She was with Miroku of all people. I never liked him but that is beside the point. She is so beautiful.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter _

_But without you I give up._

I'm sitting at the party talking to my brother when she walks by. I smiled at her but she turned her head. That hurt. I'm sure not as bad as I hurt her. I just don't know how

_Now, I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me._

I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw her sitting there with Miroku. She looked so happy. I guess that I was not that good for her because she never seemed that happy iwith me.

_And I will love you baby-Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day-Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

I just kept staring and I didn't know why. I guessed it was because I will always love her even if she doesn't love me.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say good bye _

After I saw that I had to leave. I just couldn't stay there and see that anymore. Instead I went and looked at old photos of us. I dug out the box in the bottom of my closet and took them out. There were all kinds. The first picture I saw was one of us at the park on the swings. We looked so happy. Then our Christmas card pictures we gave to our families. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wiped it away. I saw her picture of her and her brother. It was before he died of course. That picture always mad her cry. I heard Matsui come home so I put them away. Then I saw mine and Matsui's picture on my dresser and said to myself, 'That is why she left.'

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about her. When I run my fingers through Matsui's hair I think it is her. When I kiss Matsui or hold her I wish it was her. I just wish she could see it was a mistake and I would never do it again.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words were mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

It made me sad to see Miroku hold her close at the party while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I used to do that with her all the time. I miss it.

_And I will love you baby-Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day-Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

I am trying to get over her but it is hard. I just love her so much.

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Well, there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But baby it you gibe my just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

After we came home from the doctor's office I went to the store to buy food. I was walking down an aisle when I saw her.

"Sango."

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Will you please just listen to me?"

"You have ten minutes."

"Okay. Look I miss you so much and I love you too much. I'll say it again, I'm sorry. I never meant to do that to you and I promise if you give me another chance I won't do it again. I can't stop thinking about you and it hurts more and more every day you are not with me. Please what do you say?"

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry but I can't. I am with Miroku now and I love him very much. Besides, you have a baby to take care of now and you need to take some responsibility. I don't hate you but I can't love you anymore because I am afraid you may hurt me in another way. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. I was good to see you though. Now go take care of Matsui okay. She needs you right now. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I will be fine but thanks for asking. Goodbye Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye Sango."

_And I will love you baby-Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day-Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

That was the last time I saw her for a while. I will always love her because she was my first love but I am happy now that I know she is happy. I can't wait until my baby girl is born.

Wow! That is the end and it was kind of depressing. I'm writing another one to a different song but it is the same plot. I couldn't decide which song I liked better. Who knows I may even do a collection of them if y'all like them. Enough of me. By the way criticism is always welcome because it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
